


Разница потенциалов

by Komissar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site, Sex Toys, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: Как удивительным образом чужая посылка открывает Коннору новые горизонты.





	Разница потенциалов

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для команды WTF Pochta 2019 на ЗФБ :) 
> 
> И конечно же - мои вечные благодарности и обнимашки моей драгоценной бете - LubitelnitsaHE
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

— Зачем люди заказывают это по почте, когда можно зайти в ближайший секс-шоп? Ведь тогда покупка будет быстрой, и они смогут удовлетворить свои потребности в ближайшее время. 

Коннор, склонившийся над распотрошённой посылкой, поднял голову и озадаченно посмотрел на Хэнка. 

Тот крутанул руль, чертыхнувшись, когда автомобиль чуть повело на заваленной рыхлыми сугробами дороге. Зима в этом году выдалась особенно снежной, и городские службы не справлялись с расчисткой завалов. Каждая поездка превращалась в приключение. 

А для некоторых не в меру любопытных андроидов — в двойное приключение, отягощённое заполнением пробелов в знаниях человеческой психологии. 

— Коннор, какого хрена ты её разбираешь, — прорычал Хэнк, несколько смущённый не то чтобы самим вопросом, но видом ошейников и наручников-манжет, которые заинтересованно крутил в руках его андроид. 

Весьма, надо сказать, стильных ошейников и наручников из мягкой чёрной кожи с серебряными заклепками и колечками. Каждый раз, когда Коннор их передвигал, они тихонько постукивали, привлекая внимание. 

— Но она уже открыта, Хэнк, — невинно возразил Коннор, запуская руку в коробку и извлекая на свет очередное приспособление, коим оказался кляп. — И пожилая леди, которая по рассеянности её вскрыла, была очень возмущена. В таких случаях мы обязаны проверить и убедиться, что содержимое посылки не представляет опасности для окружающих, прежде чем возвращать её в почтовое отделение. 

— Оно представляет опасность только для нежной душевной организации старушенции, — строго сказал Хэнк, всматриваясь вперёд и стараясь не отвлекаться на подначки напарника. — Ты её слушал вообще? Она же всё рассказала. 

— Это были эмоциональные метафоры, Хэнк, — мягко заметил Коннор. Он отложил кляп и примерил наручник, довольно ловко закрепляя застёжки одной рукой. Покрутил запястьем, задумчиво склонив голову набок. 

Широкая матовая полоса чёрной кожи ярким контрастом выделялась на светлой руке андроида, привлекая отчего-то внимание к ладони и подчеркивая её изящные линии и длину пальцев. Хэнк прикусил губу изнутри и сбросил и так невеликую скорость, понимая, что иначе риск въехать в сугроб повышается до каких-то невероятных значений. 

— Ох, да положи эту хрень обратно, — взмолился он, мечтая побыстрее добраться до отделения и сдать всю эту феерию куда подальше. — Ещё испортишь, будут потом претензии выкатывать. 

— Ни в коем случае, лейтенант, я всё делаю очень аккуратно. Так почему почта? 

Хэнк вздохнул. Вот каждый раз этот неугомонный засранец найдёт, чем его достать. 

Может быть, поэтому Коннор его так привлекал — раз за разом вышибая почву из-под ног, переключая внимание на самые разные вещи, на тот мир, где что-то происходило, шла настоящая жизнь. И за счет этого не позволяя скатываться обратно в мутное состояние болота, в котором Хэнк пребывал раньше и откуда потихоньку выкарабкивался последние месяцы, и очень даже успешно. 

— Потому что покупать такие штуки лично может быть стыдно и неудобно, — буркнул он в ответ. — А на почте просто отдадут человеку закрытую коробку. И всё. Коннор, НЕТ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ! 

Коннор, уже почти коснувшийся кляпа кончиком языка, замер. А потом, Хэнк мог в этом поклясться, ухмыльнулся и лизнул упругий шар. Задумчиво посмотрел в пространство перед собой. Господи, вот же развлечение себе нашёл, а? 

— Слушай, ты, — Хэнк понял, что нужно срочно принимать меры, иначе Коннор своими играми доведёт его до инфаркта прямо за рулём, и более-менее аккуратно припарковал машину у тротуара, не заглушая двигатель. — Дай-ка сюда. 

Он отстегнул ремень безопасности и развернулся к Коннору, отбирая у того коробку и запихивая внутрь то, что андроид уже успел достать. Нечего тут… вещдоки раскидывать и вообще их лизать. Хотя это и не вещдоки по сути-то, ну один хрен — всё равно нечего! 

Коннор молча протянул ему руку с затянутым на запястье наручником. 

— Пожалуйста, помогите расстегнуть. 

— Сам справишься, — коротко и сурово отрезал Хэнк, прекрасно понимая, где кроется подвох и не собираясь потворствовать. Вот нашёл же место и время… 

Но когда это останавливало его неугомонного напарника? 

Коннор развернулся на пассажирском сиденье и мягко погладил его по волосам, прижал прохладную ладонь к горячей щеке. 

— Вы так взволновались, Хэнк. И смутились. 

Хэнк вздохнул и понимая, что выхода нет и скорее всего, и не было, взял его за запястье в попытке всё-таки угомонить. Наручник-манжета оказался словно бы бархатным, очень нежным на ощупь, а Коннор замер и наконец-то замолчал. Хэнк завозился с застежками, едва слышно матерясь себе под нос и понимая, что теперь его забросают вопросами… ну или предложениями, куда ж без того. 

И не ошибся. Ну… совсем малость ошибся. 

Потому что сперва, до вопросов и предложений, Коннор медленно потянулся вперёд и прикоснулся к его губам своими, твёрдыми и сухими. И конечно Хэнк не смог устоять — он сгрёб Коннора в охапку и толкнулся в его рот языком, чувствуя, как андроид раскрывает губы ему навстречу и принимается ласкать в ответ короткими, точными движениями. Хэнк почувствовал, как пальцы Коннора уверенно гладят его ладонь, вырисовывая идеально ровные геометрические узоры на коже. Он уже привык к тому, что Коннор в некоторых аспектах разительно отличался от человека, и научился находить в этом особенное удовольствие — вот и теперь андроид убрал скин с кончиков пальцев, и касания гладкого пластика порождали в животе слабые, но сладкие спазмы. 

— Не дразни меня, — в перерывах между поцелуями шёпотом попросил Хэнк. — Это уже слишком, Коннор. 

Тот покачал головой, перебирая и почёсывая жёсткие волосы на бороде — вот же далось ему, Хэнк никак не мог понять, отчего Коннора так растительность на лице привлекает. Но было это очень и очень приятно, Хэнк зажмурился и довольно вздохнул, расслабляясь и чуть поводя головой, потираясь о нежные пальцы. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что мы не дома, и размахивать такими штуковинами на публике не принято, — пояснил Хэнк и нащупал справа от себя бутылку воды. После поцелуев с Коннором у него всегда сильно пересыхал рот, так как андроид не мог производить слюну. Он пробовал как-то использовать свою биосмазку, но она обладала отвратительным вкусом и сильной вязкостью, и Хэнк попросил её убрать. Поэтому теперь вода всегда была у них под рукой. Коннор отодвинулся, давая ему возможность попить. 

— Мы в машине, сейчас снегопад, и вряд ли кто-то будет к нам сюда заглядывать. И к тому же, Хэнк, вы не отказались поцеловаться. 

— Ну да, ну да, — Хэнк погонял во рту воду и сглотнул. — Поцелуи в машине можно, а секс-игрушки всё-таки убирай. Это очень интимная штука, вот правда. Даже тут как-то… ну, неудобно. 

Коннор пожал плечами и извернулся, отправляя злополучную коробку на заднее сиденье. Хэнк только захмыкал и головой покачал — судя по тому, с какой лёгкостью объяснение и просьба были приняты и выполнены, он уже сделал всё, что от него требовалось прямо сейчас.

— И всё-таки, Хэнк, — заговорил Коннор, когда они снова отправились в путь. — Мне хотелось бы попробовать такое дома, если вы не против. 

Хэнк помолчал немного, сворачивая на прямую дорогу к нужному адресу. 

— Не моя это история, — наконец сказал он. — Не пойму я, в чём тут удовольствие. Да я толком и не знаю, как с этим всем управляться. 

— Это отрицательный ответ? — Коннор слегка погрустнел. 

— Мы попробуем, если ты хочешь. Я только хочу сказать, что, ну, могу что-то не так сделать или не получится совсем. Я не уверен. 

— О, не беспокойтесь, — Коннор мгновенно просиял и сдержанно, но счастливо улыбнулся. — Я уверен, что всё будет в порядке. 

— Ну раз так, тогда ты быстро относишь посылку, сдаёшь в отделение почты, и мы едем на обед. 

Хэнку вовсе не улыбалась мысль поработать курьером, но к несчастью, они с Коннором как раз проезжали поблизости от нужного адреса, когда позвонил Крис и попросил завернуть к возмущённой старушке, которая наотрез отказалась «нести эту гадость в полицейский участок». Так что раз уж Коннор отнесся ко всей истории и собственно посылке с таким энтузиазмом, Хэнк малодушно этим воспользовался.

* * *

Вечером Коннор сидел на диване, поджав одну босую ногу под себя, а второй аккуратно массируя спину Сумо, и с довольным видом разбирал покупки, пока Хэнк, будучи на взводе пополам с возбуждением, отходил от посещения секс-шопа в обнимку с бутылкой пива.

— Она смотрела на меня, как на старого больного извращенца, — громко и возмущённо выразил он свои эмоции. — А ты ещё спрашивал, чего люди по почте всю эту лабуду заказывают. 

— Спасибо, что сходили со мной, Хэнк, — Коннор поднял голову и мягко, благодарно улыбнулся, так что Хэнк начал понемногу успокаиваться от одного его вида. — Мне важно, чтобы вам также было приятно пользоваться нашими покупками. Простите, но без вас я никак бы не смог принять решение о приобретении конкретных вещей. 

Хэнк только вздохнул, усаживаясь рядом. Он-то больше ориентировался на пожелания Коннора, оставляя право выбора за ним и практически не разглядывая, что конкретно там тот выбирал, только наотрез отказался от разных штук, предназначенных причинять боль, а уж по поводу красоты… так для него Коннор был красив всегда, что бы ему ни пришло в голову на себя нацепить. Наверное. Слишком далеко в этом направлении фантазии его никогда не заходили, да и вообще лучше никаких идей Коннору не подавать, он и сам хорошо справляется.

— Ну и что теперь? 

— Оденьте меня, — Коннор подсел поближе, пододвигая пакет к Хэнку. Но он начал с того, что, отставив пиво, ослабил Коннору узел галстука, а затем и снял его, и, не торопясь, расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке, раздвигая тонкую ткань и обнажая ключицы.  
Коннор замер в полной неподвижности, приподняв голову, и с улыбкой следил за действиями Хэнка. 

Хэнк знал — для Коннора такое начало не было ни эротичным, ни возбуждающим. Андроид мало что ощущал на физическом уровне — самыми чувствительными зонами у него являлись губы, рот и пальцы, чуть менее — зоны расположения слуховых модулей. И как он говорил, возможно, и существовал способ его расшевелить, но какой именно — не знал, ведь он модель, не предназначенная для сексуальных контактов, и в его спецификациях подобной информации попросту нет. Но при этом Коннору очевидно нравилось проводить время в постели, нравились поцелуи и когда Хэнк гладил его, поэтому не оставалось пока ничего другого, как давать ему то удовольствие, которое он мог воспринять. 

— К тому же, — сказал однажды Коннор, когда Хэнк особенно сильно расстроился и мрачно курил на кухне, послав куда подальше собственное правило этого не делать, — вы доверяете и доверяетесь мне, и вы больше ни с кем не состоите в таком же близком контакте, как со мной. Я знаю и чувствую, что для вас я особенный. Для меня это удовольствие, Хэнк, и оно выражено очень ярко именно в такие моменты. Не переживайте, хорошо? Мне действительно достаточно того, что вы уже делаете. 

Время от времени они экспериментировали, и для консервативного в вопросах секса Хэнка это было непростым испытанием. Впрочем, до сих пор все эксперименты оканчивались безуспешно. 

Но сейчас Хэнк не думал об этом. Закончив с воротом рубашки, он огладил Коннора по контуру губ, почувствовав, как тот лизнул кончики его пальцев и едва заметно подался вперёд — но пока не зашёл дальше, вместо этого взяв Коннора за запястье и жестом попросив вытянуть руку. А потом принялся закатывать ему рукава, обнажая великолепную имитацию человеческой кожи с редкими вкраплениями родинок и россыпью веснушек. 

— Может быть, снимешь скин? На руках? — слегка охрипшим голосом предложил Хэнк, с нажимом оглаживая ладони и пальцы Коннора, от чего андроид прикрыл глаза, явно стремясь прочувствовать эти прикосновения как можно лучше. Но в ответ на вопрос отрицательно покачал головой. 

Хэнк не настаивал. 

Он застегнул на запястьях Коннора широкие манжеты наручников, постаравшись затягивать ремни не слишком туго — знал, что при всём желании не сможет перетянуть слишком сильно, но инстинктивно обращался с андроидом как с человеком — и взялся за ошейник, накидывая неширокую полосу чёрной кожи ему на шею и как следует закрепляя замок. 

Коннор покрутил головой, привыкая. Прикоснулся пальцами к украшению, медленно обрисовывая контур металлических заклёпок. 

Он не смотрел на Хэнка, явно уходя в себя и о чём-то размышляя, и диод на виске размеренно помаргивал жёлтым, выдавая нагрузку на систему. 

— Всё в порядке? 

— Да. Вам нравится? 

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Хэнк, который чувствовал себя очень странно от происходящего. — Не пойму пока. Наверное, в этом что-то есть. Но тебе очень идёт, если ты об этом. 

Коннор улыбнулся ласково, поднялся на ноги — и Хэнк ухватил его за ремень брюк, не отпуская от себя слишком далеко. 

— Вы всегда так говорите, что бы я ни пробовал. 

Несмотря на несколько укоризненный тон, Коннор положил ладони Хэнку на голову, принимаясь гладить седые пряди. Прошёлся по лбу, вискам, щекам, пощекотал усы, от чего Хэнк засмеялся и в свою очередь поймал губами ловкие пальцы, прикусывая. 

— Ну так если правда, что я тебе ещё скажу, — пробормотал он, сминая в кулаке дубовую кожу ремня и захватывая кусок рубашки. Тело Коннора было жёстким и горячим под одеждой, и он притянул его ближе, осторожно утыкаясь носом в живот и целуя сквозь ткань. 

— Нет, — руки Коннора сжались на плечах Хэнка, и довольно ощутимо. — Пожалуйста, пустите. 

— Да чтоб… 

Хэнк разочарованно вздохнул, но просьбу выполнил, понимая — Коннор уже что-то себе надумал. Вопрос только в том, что именно. 

Выяснилось это буквально через пару секунд, когда андроид повернулся к нему спиной, заводя руки за спину и демонстрируя украшенные манжетами запястья, а потом медленно опустился на колени. Повернул голову, глядя на Хэнка через плечо с едва заметной улыбкой. Замер в такой позе, позволяя как следует себя рассмотреть. 

Хэнку отчего-то стало неловко — никогда раньше Коннор не делал такого и, наверное, уж не должен был бы, и вообще, блядь, на хрена на колени, и вот так, как будто… о Господи, как будто Хэнк ему хозяин, а не партнёр. И пусть сзади в такой позе Коннор выглядел до безумия соблазнительно, что-то внутри крепко сжалось в плотный узел, не позволяя получить от этого вида полноценное удовольствие. Если бы не все эти ошейники и наручники… Хэнк собрался было сказать, что так нельзя, что это неправильно, и уже открыл рот, но его опередили. 

— Пожалуйста, Хэнк, сделайте, как я прошу. Фиксируйте. 

Он колебался и медлил, и Коннор, уловив его сомнения, добавил: 

— Всё хорошо, я хочу этого. 

Хэнк вздохнул. Такое… ну, можно было предположить, но он, чёрт побери, не готов так обращаться со своим любовником. Хотя, с человеком может быть и да — но не с андроидом, потому что уж очень это напоминало о тех придурках, которым _нравилось_ ломать их. 

— Хэнк, вы не причините мне серьёзного дискомфорта, поверьте, — продолжил уговаривать его Коннор. — Доверьтесь мне и ничего не опасайтесь. Всё хорошо. 

— Ну, если ты прямо очень хочешь… — всё ещё сомневаясь, но не находя в себе достаточно решимости, чтобы отказать Коннору в его просьбе, Хэнк сгрёб металлические цепочки с карабинами и перевёл взгляд на запястья. — И что из этой хрени я должен использовать? 

— Там есть двусторонний карабин. Он подойдёт. 

Когда Хэнк, наклонившись, сцепил его манжеты, Коннор повёл плечами, чуть напряг руки, словно проверяя свои оковы на прочность. 

— Теперь плечи. Чуть повыше локтей. Для этого тоже есть специальные фиксаторы. 

Коннор сохранял полную неподвижность, только чуть сдвинувшись и отставив локти, чтобы Хэнку было удобнее. 

— Туже, пожалуйста, — попросил он. — Если это поможет, представьте, что я преступник, которого вы поймали и должны зафиксировать покрепче, потому что он, допустим, буйный. 

Хэнк нервно хмыкнул, не в силах сейчас достойно отвечать, расстегивая крепления и заново перетягивая его, и Коннор удовлетворённо выдохнул. 

— Вот так. Хорошо. 

— Тебе точно… ну, не больно? 

Конечно, андроиды боли не чувствуют, это знают все, и Хэнк в особенности, но всё-таки, он не мог не переносить на него то, что сам бы мог ощутить в такой ситуации. 

Вместо ответа Коннор подался назад, упираясь скованными руками в его ногу, и склонил голову, открывая взгляду перетянутую чёрной кожаной полосой шею, словно прося о прикосновениях. Эту просьбу тоже невозможно было не выполнить — и Хэнк завороженно провёл пальцами по коротким колючим волоскам на его затылке, спустился ниже, забираясь под ошейник и лаская горячую кожу, сдвинул ворот рубашки ниже, чтобы видеть еще больше… 

Может быть, это даже начнёт ему нравиться без всяких оговорок. 

Но тут Коннор, смирно и неподвижно принимавший ласку, неожиданно рванулся вперёд и вниз, словно собираясь разбить себе голову в неоправданной и сумасшедшей попытке самоуничтожения. Хэнк вздрогнул, не понимая, что случилось, но инстинктивно ухватился там, где было удобнее всего держать, и со всей доступной ему силой дернул назад, зная, насколько сложно справиться с машиной. И мгновенно взмок от страха, так как буквально услышал хруст выходящих из пазов суставов — этого, конечно, быть не могло, тела андроидов прочны, но при таких усилиях _что-то_ точно должно случиться! Но это не прекратилось, Коннор продолжал вырываться, тихо, но до безумия целеустремлённо, и волей-неволей приходилось, матерясь, сжимать в кулаках его сбрую и молиться, как бы ничего серьёзного не произошло. А отпустить его, чтобы перехватить поудобнее, не представлялось никакой возможности, даже на секунду нельзя потерять контроль над ним, зная его упёртость и, что хуже всего, непредсказуемость. 

Хэнк не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем рывки прекратились, и Коннор наконец замер. Андроид издал странный звук — нечто среднее между выдохом, всхлипом и стоном. Хэнк не видел его лица, он тяжело дышал от физических усилий, от того, что по-настоящему испугался, даже сейчас продолжал бояться – а вдруг отпустит и _это_ снова повторится? 

— Матерь Божья, Коннор, ты охренел совсем? Ты что творишь?! 

У Хэнка подрагивали руки, металл врезался в ладони почти до боли, но он продолжал крепко держать. 

Коннор шевельнулся, резко дернул головой и в этом движении, механическом и точном, сказал: 

— Это всё. Можно отпускать. И освободить. 

Его голос прозвучал неровно, но вполне спокойно и мирно, так, словно ничего особенного и не случилось. 

Хэнк коротко выматерился, мечтая то ли убить засранца, то ли обнять, и проделал всё со скоростью, удивившей его самого. Коннор в процессе был молчалив, только жестом попросив помочь проверить крепления плечевых суставов и чуть вправить их, и когда они закончили, сел рядом с Хэнком и крепко прижался к нему, потёрся щекой о его плечо. 

— Простите, что напугал вас, — вот теперь в голосе Коннора послышались нотки удивления… и чего-то, что можно было только описать как смесь озадаченности, удовлетворённости, недоверия и чёрт знает чего еще. Он помолчал, и Хэнк обеспокоенно пошевелился. Коннор отреагировал тем, что покрепче сжал руки вокруг его талии. — Вы бы не согласились, если бы я сказал заранее. А я бы не смог ещё ждать. Знаете, Хэнк, я не уверен, но если проводить аналогии с теми материалами, которыми я располагаю, то мог бы сказать, что испытал оргазм. Или нечто похожее. 

Хэнк, которого всё ещё не отпустило, смог только выдохнуть сквозь зубы. И сгрести Коннора за плечи, прижавшись носом к его встрёпанной макушке. 

— Как. Как, блядь. 

— Разница потенциалов. Возможно, это подходящее определение. Моя система дестабилизируется и стремится избегать урона, особенно того, который грозит перерасти в критический, даже если это осознанная попытка самоуничтожения. Проводя аналогии, это как попытка самоубийства у человека — даже если он решил, тело будет сопротивляться до последнего. И при этом то, что вне системы — то есть я — знает, что вы никогда не будете ломать меня и не позволите мне причинить себе существенный вред. На этом стыке получилось удовольствие. 

Коннор шевельнулся в медвежьих объятиях Хэнка, и тот ослабил хватку, давая ему пространство. Чем засранец тут же воспользовался, забираясь на колени и проникновенно глядя в глаза. Он улыбался такой широкой и довольной улыбкой, которую Хэнк почти никогда не видел. 

— Хэнк, это удивительный эффект! Конечно, на первый раз он не смог проявиться в полную силу, потому что ни я, ни вы не были к этому готовы. Мне хотелось бы продолжать экспериментировать в этом направлении. Знаете, невозможно было даже предположить, что спонтанная идея даст такой результат. Обычно я всё продумываю, анализирую, исходя из имеющихся данных о моей модели, но информации не хватает и приходится строить гипотезы, которые до сих пор оказывались ложными. Сейчас же никакого анализа я не проводил, и сразу в точку. Мне сложно это обработать, и я пока не стараюсь, просто чувствую. 

Он говорил о чём-то ещё, но Хэнк с какого-то момента просто перестал его слушать, задумавшись о том, что теперь ему точно придётся многое пересмотреть в своем отношении к подобному — ведь вариант отказать не рассматривается, раз уж вышло, что Коннору надо именно так. Где-то на пути этих размышлений эмоции, раздиравшие его, растворились — да и голос Коннора, непрерывно и жизнерадостно болтающего, успокаивал, и Хэнк неожиданно ощутил умиротворение. И расслабился, пропустив тот момент, когда Коннор наконец выговорился и наступила тишина. Которая, впрочем, продлилась недолго. 

— Хэнк, простите, я сосредоточился на себе и совсем оставил вас без внимания, — он дернулся, пытаясь сползти вниз с колен Хэнка и устроиться между ног, но тот не дал ему этого сделать.

— Единственное внимание, которое мне сейчас нужно — это твое обещание в следующий раз делиться со мной своими идеями или что там тебе еще в голову придёт. Не делай так больше, как сегодня, я тебя прошу. 

— Обещаю. 

— Ну вот и хорошо, — он приподнял его за подбородок и коротко поцеловал. — Что ж… поздравляю, да? Пожалуй, сейчас мне стоит выпить, а тебе — отметить. 

— Я даже отправлю благодарность заказчикам той посылки, в моей памяти сохранился адрес, — мечтательно протянул Коннор. — Ведь без них я бы не сразу пришёл к такой отличной идее. 

И отчего-то в глубине души Хэнк искренне посочувствовал тем неизвестным ему людям, которые однажды получат нежданный подарок.


End file.
